Spider Princess
Spider Princess is the ruler of the spider race. Despite her name, she is also known as the Queen Spider. She is incredibly ambitious and views humans as nothing more than food, and even proposed the idea of treating humans only for the purpose of domestication. For that reason, she joined Black Alice's reign of terror. Biography Past It is mentioned by Queen Ant that the Spider Princess was formerly the Queen Insect, but due to her cruelty to not only humans but also to her own brethren, she was dethroned. It is also mentioned by Queen Alraune that the previous Queen Spider grew too old to rule and appointed no successor, creating a raging war for the title, an opening exploited by the Spider Princess. Chapter 3 After Goddess Ilias launches her war against humanity, Spider Princess invades Grangold Castle. Queen Ant condemns her for preying on humans, getting exiled from her hometown and dethroned as the Queen Insect and attacks her. However, Spider Princess summons Gigamander, proving herself more than a match for Queen Ant. She then commands all her minions to descend upon the castle and to consume everyone. Later, Luka hears from a Tarantula Girl in Grand Noah that Spider Princess has requested all spiders to assemble, but some like her did not partake in it. Luka eventually arrives at Grangold and assists in fighting against the spiders. Eventually, he manages to reach and defeat the Spider Princess, halting her ambitious goal and causing her minions to flee. One month after Ilias's defeat, Spider Princess refuses to accept coexistence between human and monster and thus remains confined in Grangold. Alice mentions that Grangold's magic society is carefully monitoring the seal, and that all Four Heavenly Knights are ordered to immediately intercept should the seal give way. Spider Princess's futile cursing quickly bores Luka and Alice, who decide to leave to get food, with Alice offering some to Spider Princess if she behaves. Monsterpedia Entry “The new Queen of Spiders, reigning over all other spider monsters. Proud of her incredible physical and magical prowess, she is also a user of Yamatai native Yin and Yang magic. A brutal character, she will mercilessly devour anyone she deems prey, regardless of race or gender. Especially brutal towards men, she will first rape them until exhaustion, then feed on them without every disguising her intentions. Due to her incredible power, she is regarded as extremely dangerous that will never stop preying on others. A member of the Arachne family, she too is detested by other monsters of all types. As a result, the only ones who follow her act as she does, further ostracizing her group from the rest of the monsters.” Attacks Arachne Thread: Normal attack that damages twice. *Fire Spirit Summon: Causes Arachne Thread to hit five times. Lasts 4 turns. Ecstasy Blow: Triggers trance and deals damage. Poison Breasts: Triggers paralysis and deals damage. *Thread Hold: Triggers bind status. Rust Thread: Binded attack that damages thrice. Inescapable without Gnome. Arachne Repro: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Gnome is mandatory to escape her bind; this is far more critical than using Sylph to avoid her trance inducing Ecstasy Blow or paralysis causing Poison Breasts. Once she uses Fire Spirit Summon, switch to Serene Mind to avoid her attacks. Alice's Omega Blaze can't damage Spider Princess, and Frost Ozma and Monster Lord's Cruelty have their damage halved, so she is best called out for Eye of Recovery. Upon defeat, Spider Princess uses her vagina to rape him. He then falls unconscious, only to awake and discover her vagina expanding to swallow his body whole. Evaluation “Not just being squeezed dry, but eaten too? I’m happy to see you grow in the complexities of ways to die. As expected of the new Queen of Spiders, her restraint techniques are very strong. Since you can’t break free without Gnome, make sure to always have her on hand. You can avoid some status effects with Sylph, but the instant loss of her bind is more generous. In addition, she can summon spirit of fire, which will overwhelm you. Since you don’t have Undine yet, make sure to use your serene state. Just like before, the Monster Lord’s skills should be used for recovery. Lastly, if you lose to a certain move, additional insults await. But please, try to fight seriously. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy that new Queen, exterminate those ugly spiders.” Trivia *Spider Princess is one of two monsters that explicitly states she climaxes, the other being Vampire Girl. In Spider Princess's case, she climaxes during the rape scene. Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Grangold Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Spiders Category:Voracious Monsters